Daijoubudeska?
by 4minutes
Summary: The three Lords drop out of the story. What do you do with an army whose leaders have gone on some epic quest without them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

WARNING, shonen-ai and some pervertedish jokes and pairings that are considered crack and swearing

REVIEW. I write to improve. And read reader reviews.

FLAME. Sure, why not?

DISCLAIMER: 4minutes claims only the plot, the tactician and the lemonade as hers.

4minutes apologizes for any writing inconsistencies, lame jokes, or dissatisfaction caused by reading this.

Tactician's Quest

1

"'_...I live by the sword. My body is a weapon. I cannot live without the taste of blood._' That was what he told me."

"What is he then, a vampire?"

Lucius scowled at Erk. Erk, of all people knew how Karel frightened him, and he, Lucius was not in the mood for Erk's cynicism. "No! I don't know! Why does he even talk to me in the first place?" Lucius wrung his hands, not even close to expressing the extent of his frustration and confusion. Karel called him weak, but Lucius always felt that way with Karel.

Erk, being his usual dense self, did not quite understand the reason for Lucius' considerable distress. "He is our ally. Mao trusts him," he said, "Otherwise he wouldn't have stayed with us all this time. He isn't a spy from Nergal, not even Jaffar knows him."

"Well, he could be someone new. Or even a spy from Bern!" Lucius argued, but dropped it right away. Erk had pointed out before that if Bern were to send a spy, they would not send some one who stood out so much and seemed so suspicious. There was no point in going through this argument again, not when Erk was being patient with him. "Wait, I thought Lord Elliwood hired him?"

"Lord Elliwood only asked for his aid during that battle. It was Mao who personally came to him and asked him to come along on this journey." Erk replied. Lucius looked surprised, and so had the other people had learned this. "…probably promised him dozens of battlefields in which he could, what was that…oh, satiate his _taste for blood._" he added.

Lucius laughed without quite meaning to, and Erk looked relieved. "If it bothers you so, Lucius, you could speak to Mao."

"No," Lucius replied. "I do not wish to trouble our tactician. If there is a need for me to be close to Karel again in the next battle, then so be it. I would not go against our tactician's ideas for personal reasons."

It was a familiar statement, though Erk was not reassured. "I could speak to Mao for you."

"No, Erk," said Lucius again. "You abuse your position as the tactician's friend, surely! I don't want Mao to change the battle plans on my behalf."

Erk frowned. "Very well…though I do not consider it abuse to speak of your concerns, Lucius. And you are a friend, too."

Lucius did not reply, and Erk did not press further. They spent the rest of the evening in comfortable silence until Kent announced that Lord Elliwood, Lord Hector, Lady Lyndis and Tactician Mao had retired and suggested that the rest of the army go to bed as well.

Several people grumbled, especially Bartre who was in full swing, but Erk and Lucius put out their shared fire quietly and bid each other a good night, Lucius feeling better than he had before.

"Karel is only a man, Lucius," were Erk's parting words, "Don't let him any closer to you if you do not want to."

Lucius turned to Erk, standing over the remains if the fire with his hands folded, as if stating an insignificant fact.

"Thank you, Erk. I won't."

0

"Lucius, where were you?"

Lucius had barely closed the flaps of the tent behind him when Raven started questioning him.

"Where were you?" _I was worried, _were the words that Raven never would have said, but they were true. They were nearing the place where Nergal was, and anything could happen now.

Lucius, while rather touched by Raven's concern (which Raven was hiding by sounding casual- but Lucius knew better), was reluctant to tell him. Raven was not fond of Erk in particular. Raven cared little for anyone who wasn't Lucius, Priscilla and, of all people, Wil (which baffled Lucius very much, and he discussed it with Erk constantly, each theory wilder than the last) but there were also people whom Raven specifically disliked. Erk was one of them. Lucius supposed it was because he and Priscilla were rather close, and any male that close to Priscilla would never make Raven very happy.

"Lord Raymond, I thought you might've liked to spend some time with Priscilla tonight; that's why I avoided you." It was partly true, and Raven's expression softened a bit- just a bit.

"Alright then, but answer me anyway- where were you?" Raven was gazing at him shrewdly, prying out the truth with his eyes. Outside, it was eerily quiet, which made Lucius even more uncomfortable, as he was standing near the opening of the tent.

He had no choice. He could never lie to Raven, and he had never tried. "I was with Erk, if you must know." He said in his most casual voice.

Predictably, Raven was not pleased. "Surely you could find better company than that mage? And you know very well, Lucius, that no one must know of the relationship between Priscilla and I. To spend time with her would only attract the attention of people like_ Sain_." Raven grimaced at having to use the womanizer's name, but he was still glaring at Lucius.

Lucius scowled in return. "Erk is my friend! And it shouldn't be anyone's business if you or I spend time with other people!" _Like Will_, Lucius felt like adding, but it would only prolong the dragging argument, and it had gone on long enough.

Evidently, Raven felt the same. Unsmiling, he turned his back on Lucius and began to undress. Lucius' expression was equally unhappy as he did the same.

_Raymond and I are always fighting. Always. _A depressing thought.

That night both Lucius and Raven slept without another word to each other, both wondering how best to make it up to each other in the morning.

0

_Tactician's Tent_

Light filtered through the tent flaps as Erk shouldered himself in, arms loaded with books and scrolls. Three-fourths of the room basked in sunlight for a spit-second until the flaps fell close behind the anima mage. Erk set down his load neatly and began his early morning ritual of tidying the tactician's tent in the darkness.

What a mess. Erk shook his head sadly at the disorganized piles of parchment, the near-empty ink bottles and the amount of ink spilled on the floor. The mage just could not fathom how it actually was possible to come up with a brilliant battle plan in all..._this._ Impossible, he always thought, and yet Mao proved him wrong on each succeeding battle. Erk wondered if Mao was secretly blind not to see all this…stuff lying around.

He picked up a mysteriously shiny white object on the floor that Mao made him _vow_ never to open _ever _under threat of being sent into a squadron of Pegasus Knights on the next battle, and set it beside the sleeping tactician. The mere thought of the magic-resistant winged horses drove any curiosity for the object out of Erk's mind, and he continued his cleaning. The scrolls and parchments were easy. If there was one other thing Mao could actually do besides plan things, it was to mark things very clearly. Though, the handwriting was _terrible_. The fact that it was about twice the size of Erk's normal handwriting made it legible, but the scrawling, unconnected letters looked somewhat disturbing to him.

Once all the documents were organized into neat groups, and the spilled ink scrubbed clean and all other cleaning done, Erk was left with the most difficult task…he gulped. Cleaning the tent had taken about an hour, even when he tried to stall as long as possible. This was going to be hard, very hard. It was a battle he'd had to face every morning, but it never got any easier. Never. Erk took a few moments to plan his strategy.

"Right. Here we go."

Gingerly, Erk reached out his hand and poked the tactician's cheek.

___________________________________________________________________________________

2

It happened so fast. In a flash, Erk felt his feet leave the ground and flipped over. He would've made a sound, but the fingers around his throat made it rather hard to get any air out. He tried to breathe, squeezing his eye shut in effort, but then he heard a thud and a soft material pressing against his back. He had landed on the tactician's bed. One hand was pinned underneath him and the other was held above his head. Slowly, Erk cracked an eyelid open. Clear, amber-colored eyes glared back at him.

"…ah…morning…Mao…" Erk gasped.

Blink. "Oh."

Another blink and Erk's throat and hand were released. Erk breathed deeply for a second until the tactician's body came crashing down on him before he could react. Oof! Thought Erk, his vocal cords disabled once again. The area around his neck, where the tactician's hands were up until a moment ago now contained the tactician's sleepy blondish head. The tactician's hair was fairly spiky this morning, so it wasn't comfortable.

"Oh," continued the tactician. "It's you." Amber eyes blinked sleepily once more and fell back asleep. On Erk.

"Oh," said Erk.

Luckily the tactician atop him was very light and thin, so even slender Erk had only a little trouble releasing himself from underneath the sleeping tactician. But before he was fully out, the tactician grabbed his arm.

"Good morning." The tactician known as Mao greeted.

Erk jerked his head in a nod. "Good morning."

"Erk?"

"Yes?"

"Lemonade."

0

By the time the rest of the party began to wake up, the anima mage and the tactician were already having breakfast in the tactician's tent. Kent and Isadora were doing some early morning training exercises while the others gathered around Lowen, the second earliest riser next to Erk (but only Erk, Lucius and the tactician knew that). Today's breakfast was vegetable soup, which got groans from the likes of Bartre and Geitz, but even they had to admit that it tasted great.

Raven planted himself firmly at Lucius' side and glared at people, daring them to come sit anywhere near Lucius. This didn't bother Lucius at all, seeing as he had been planning to do the same as well, except for the glaring part. Actually, Lucius was glad to spend the day with Raven. This morning Lucius ventured a cheery smile at Raven and actually received a twitch of the lips in return. _That means we're not fighting anymore._ Lucius put a hand to his heart and smiled.

Lucius seems unusually happy this morning, Raven noted. Or was this his usual mood? Was the monk planning something? In any case, he didn't seem angry anymore. Raven was so taken off guard this morning when Lucius smiled at him, but it made him ridiculously happy as well. Too happy.

Raven finished his soup and Lucius took it without a word and brought the bowls back to Lowen. The army sat in groups huddle around the fire. Raven and Lucius were alone. Among one group Raven spotted Karel, which he thought was unusual. He hadn't personally spoken to the swordsman, but Raven had always had the impression that Karel disliked being with other people. He tilted his head back and saw who he was sitting next to. Karla. Oh, that explained it. He'd heard from Wil the other day that they were brother and sister. Family. Raven wondered what he would do if Lucius went over to that mage or that annoying priestess that he somehow gets along with. Would he, Raven, follow him? Did it matter, as long as Lucius was by his side?

"Announcement!"

Lucius recognized Mao's voice over the chatter, which ceased instantly as soon as the golden haired tactician emerged from the tent. The silence was near instantaneous. Lucius dropped the bowls at Lowen's side and made his way back to where Raymond was sitting. The red-haired mercenary had a peculiar expression on his face as Lucius sat down next to him. He didn't even look up when Lucius tried to speak to him.

"Lord Ra-"

Lucius' voice was drowned out by a loud commotion, and he drew his eyes away from Raymond and saw Kent and Marcus speaking loudly to the tactician, disbelieving expressions on their faces. Even others in the camp looked shocked. The announcement that Lucius and Raven missed came as such a shock that no one seemed to notice a purple-haired anima mage discreetly emerge from behind the tactician's tent and blend in with the people.

Lucius glanced down at Raymond, and saw that he had an equally blank expression on his face.

"Lucius? What's going on?"

Lucius shook his head, clueless, until Mao's next announcement gave him some enlightenment.

"Hey, hey, calm down! It's not what you think!" the tactician waved his hands frantically, trying to get everyone's attention. Eventually Kent managed to settle everyone down long enough for Mao to speak.

"Now, as I've said, everyone (calm down), Lord Elliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Lyndis have left the camp BUT-" more shouts- "they'll be back. I don't know when. Back in the Nabata dessert, Lord Elliwood had a word with Archsage Athos, remember? There is something that Elliwood must accomplished on his own. Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis wanted to accompany him, and I couldn't stop them. SO-" Mao glanced at them, but this time no one spoke up. "I'm in charge. They WILL return, and they will send word to me once they have done what is needed.

"Lord Elliwood asked us to remain together in his absence. He requests that while he's gone, we are to go around helping villages and taking on tasks from other countries. In short, we travel, we train and we earn.

My goal is to increase our fighting power tenfold, so that by the time they return, we'll be ready for an even bigger fight.

"If some of you do not agree with this arrangement- leave! The weaklings among us will die the second we face Nergal and the Black Fang. It's leave or fight!"

No one spoke up.

Mao clapped his hands and grinned. "Okay. If any of you change your mind, feel free to consult me and you shall be dispatched in short order. Now, let's work hard, everyone!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

So now they travel around and do stuff without the main characters. Not exactly a plausible. Oh well.

Technically, these are a string of 'Gaiden Chapters.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

WARNING, shonen-ai and some pervertedish jokes and pairings that are considered crack and swearing

REVIEW. I write to improve. And read reader reviews.

FLAME. Sure, why not?

DISCLAIMER: 4minutes claims only the plot, the tactician and the lemonade as hers.

4minutes apologizes for any writing inconsistencies, lame jokes, or dissatisfaction caused by reading this.

Tactician's Quest

3

"My Lord…" said Marcus in an anguished tone.

"My Lady…" Kent pounded the ground with his fist.

"…that idiot prince…" Mathew murmured.

The three lord's most trusted vassals, as well as Lyndis' Legion, Serra, Oswin, Isadora, and Lowen

huddled together in their collective shame speaking in mournful voices. Their lords were gone; they had failed in their promise to Elliwood's mother/ Lyn's grandfather/ Hector's older brother. What kind of vassals were they to allow their lords to leave without them?

"Lord Uther'll have my hide if he finds out…" Mathew muttered.

"He already does have it," Serra quipped, which Oswin quickly covered with a loud cough and a hard glare at the cleric. Serra smiled all innocence and cuteness.

"LORD ELLIWOOD!" Marcus howled.

"There, there," said Merlinus consolingly, emerging from his tent, "Have a vulnerary. I'm afraid that's all I have to drink at the moment."

0

_Tactician's Tent_

"Well- that went well!" Mao congratulated himself. From what he could discern from the voices outside, Kent was doing a pretty good job keeping things in order for the army-turned-mercenary group. Mao grinned at the idea of hiring out the crew for whatever reasons. It sounded ridiculous, even Elliwood was a bit perturbed at Mao's idea. Hector thought it was hilarious and Lyn objected to it. The three Lords had originally wanted to leave the army and pursue Nergal on their own, but Mao was quick to give detailed descriptions of the kind of deaths they would meet without his, and the army's, support. Elliwood objected, saying that with the holy blade that he would obtain, he'd have enough strength to defeat Nergal. This pissed him off majorly. So the prince thought that he alone surpassed the whole fluxing army that Mao had painstakingly gathered and trained? Mao was so ticked off that he almost gave the foolish lord his blessing to leave. But then he remembered the reason why they had been together for so long. Elliwood, quite plainly, was the leader of the army. Elliwood's vassals and friends and people who were drawn under his charismatic leadership bowed to Elliwoods, as well as Hector's and Lyn's command, which allowed the tactician, Mao, who was closest to the lords, to have free rein over the army. Without Elliwood, everything would collapse utterly, and Elibe was as good as doomed. And so Mao held back and reasoned and persuaded and argued tirelessly deep into the night until finally, an agreement was reached upon: the three lords would find the holy weapons while Mao remained to keep everything together. Once the lords accomplished their tasks, they would meet with the army and lead them to where they would battle Nergal and his morphs. At last, Elliwood, Hector, and Lyn departed and Mao collapsed, utterly exhausted, into his bed, tried to incapacitate the mage three hours later, gulped down his lemonade and made the dreadful announcement to the army, all with his eyes half-closed and dreaming of sleep.

...of which he would have to go without until the blasted sun went down. It was all too much, sometimes. His last master, Roy, had been so much easier to get along with.

Mao threw himself onto the bed, barely making a sound as he pondered over switching to a different occupation. He immediately rejected the idea of replacing Nils as the local fortune teller, because the dragon-boy's predictions were actually spot on unless he began doing love readings which, horrifyingly enough, weren't _entirely _off and very popular with the likes of Serra and Sain. Scratch firing Merlinus and taking over the convoy as well, cos if the old man went, Marcus wouldn't have anyone to hang out with and Kent's semi-leadership position would be in jeopardy when the old knight began looking for something else to do. And Mao liked the way Kent handled things very much.

"Eeeeh…I guess I'll just to battle tactics after all."

And with that Mao sprung up and called Kent, Pent, and Louise meet him at Merlinus' tent in an hour's time.

"I have an hour to decide our first course of action," he said to himself.

0

"We have the morning off." Said Rebecca, joining the group of Lowen, Canas, Nino, Oswin and Wallace. No one asked how she knew this. Information always seemed to fall easily in Rebecca's hands when she wanted to know the on-goings of their camp.

Lowen was watching the iron cooking pot over the fire but everyone else looked up at her in interest. Rebecca continued. "Lord Mao wants to take some time to plan, I suppose, and it looks as though we'll be like this for a long time. The way he spoke to Merlinus, it all sounded a bit long-term…things like, 'contracts' and 'groups' and stuff."

"Maybe we are to be hired out as mercenaries," Canas suggested.

"Or something else," said Nino.

Rebecca frowned. "Meaning…?"

Nino shrugged. "Weeell…way back then before…b-before the Black Fang changed 'n all…" she said that part quickly and flinched only a bit, "We did other jobs…not just killing bad people, other stuff…quiet stuff that no one knows about.

"Of course, L…Lloyd and Linus were…were far too honorable to do stuff like that, Father…Brandon was, too, but he sent out members to do it anyway…you know, the ones who were really _good…_we needed money…Linus would have nothing to do with dirty stuff like that, but he wasn't the leader…Lloyd did a few jobs like that himself, actually…he was really good…anyway, so other than bringing justice, the Black Fang also hired itself as…" Nino blushed.

"As…Nino, what!" Rebecca cried, her eyes getting wider and wider at Nino's descriptions.

"…as contract killers…" Nino mumbled her face red. "I know, it's embarrassing! We, the Black Fang, doing dirty stuff like that! I agreed with Linus, the idea of killing someone innocent just cos someone paid you a lot…it's horrible!" Nino shivered, her green hair shaking at the thought of it.

The rest of the group, meanwhile, heaved a sigh. Assassinations, they could handle. Their imaginations on the other hand, were getting way too out of hand…

0

"Ah, seems like we'll be in for quite a time," Legault mused, reclining on a tree trunk.

Mathew, who had been about to do the same glared at him and said nothing.

"Yes, your dislike is fairly obvious…you don't think you could show me something else, hmm?" The Ostia spy ignored him, instead pulling his bright red cloak over his nicely toned shoulders and standing up to leave.

Legault pouted; he had been looking forward to chatting with the thief, and now he was leaving before they'd even started. "If you think of it, we have more than just our occupations in common, don't you think?" Legault called to the agitated thief.

Mathew froze. His fists were clenched so tightly they were shaking. Slowly turning to the Black Fang ex-member, he hissed, "You and I have _nothing_ in common. My job has nothing to do with yours! I won't have anything to do with you lot!" _You lot who killed Leila!_

Legault was unfazed, though he could almost hear Mathew's screamed thoughts. "Well, you might reconsider. It seems we _both_ have a certain fondness for a green-haired fighter. Now _that's _something we share, is it not?"

This time, Mathew's expression was priceless.

Legault stood up and yawned. He'd done what he'd set out to do, and he was satisfied. He memorized Mathew's face, intending to replay the expression in his mind from time to time.

"You don't mean…"

"What do you _think _I mean?" said Legault in his silkiest voice and most clueless, innocent expression.

That did it. Mathew's face flushed red and his hands weren't shaking now, they were on their way to his weapons.

"Tsk, tsk!" Legault admonished. "No fighting in the camp, that's one of the rules, right? After all, we are _comrades, _are we not?"

Face still burning, Mathew shot a dagger that zipped passed Legault's ear and deep into the tree trunk behind the Hurricane. With a final glare, the thief turned and strode purposefully towards the Sacaean's group, intending to keep his innocent myrmidon well _away_ from the likes of him.

It was only when the last of Mathew's bright red cloak disappeared among the trees that Legault punched the air and chuckled softly. Children. They sure do brighten the day.

0

"What's gotten Mathew so angry?" wondered Wil. He nudged his red-haired superior and pointed.

"None of our business, I'm sure," Raven growled in reply, but the happy-go-lucky teen wasn't put off in the least bit.

"C'mon, Raven! He's our comrade, and the least we could do is keep him company! I mean, _he's _angry and you're (almostalwayscough) angry, you guys will get along fine! Who knows, maybe we can help him!" said Wil, as if helping people were the happiest thing in the world.

_In this idiot's mind, it probably is, _thought Raven. But all he said was, "Humph…," which the overjoyed Wil seemed to take as a 'Sure, I'd be glad to let you drag me over to where all the Sacaens plus Mathew are sitting!' because that was exactly what Wil proceeded to do, saying "Let's go over to where the Sacaeans plus Mathew are sitting!"

And amazingly enough, Raven went.

Leaving Lucius alone by their fire, thoroughly befuddled. There went the notion that his Lord Raymond could never, ever be _dragged _into something unwillingly. Drugged, maybe, but never dragged. Picture Raven, trudging along with his hand being tugged _by Wil_ who was chattering excitedly, perfectly content with replies that sounded like '…' followed by a growl and accented by a hard glare. And yet…Raven there was Raven, reluctantly letting out a few words to Mathew at Wil's enthusiastic encouragement. _Raven_ was talking to _Mathew_, a spy from _Ostia, _whose prince was _Lord Hector, _who just happened to be vehemently hated by _Raven. _Dear Elmine, what is this insanity?

At that point, Erk took the opportunity to sit next to his befuddled best friend, looking rather worse for wear, with his hair sticky out in places and his robes wrinkled, as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Your hair is sticking out in places, your robes untidy, and you look as though you've just gotten out of bed." Lucius was quick to note, Erk's disheveled appearance momentarily distracting him from Raven.

"In a way, I did."

"Hmm…you're a mess, Erk. People will get the wrong ideas if they ever see you coming out of the tactician's tent in that state. You'll have to tell him to be careful about things like that." Advised Lucius.

"Thank you, Lucius. I'm sure that will go over very well the next time this happens to me."

Hmm. It must have been that bad if Erk wasn't using conjunctions, Lucius observed. "What was it this time?"

Erk groaned and buried his face in his sleeves. "The attack of the sleeping tactician."

___________________________________________________________________________________

4

Lucius giggled. "The Attack of The Sleeping Tactician? That's twice this month, Erk."

Erk glared. "Don't say it like that's its name...Elmine, how on Elibe was I supposed to know that he'd only slept for _three hours_ when I went to wake him? I'm not getting any better at this…"

Lucius patted Erk's back sympathetically. "You do a good job Erk, if only he'd pay you every now and then…"

Erk's head sunk deeper into his arms. Oops, Lucius winced. Shouldn't have said that. "Let's talk about something else, Lucius…I get a headache every time that disorganized person is mentioned…"

"Ha-ha…"

Lucius then began to tell him about Raven possibly being drugged by Wil, but Erk pointed out that if anyone in the camp could actually drug anyone, it would be Lowen or Rebecca, because they cooked. Lucius countered, saying that Wil could've asked any of them to do it for him, which made Rebecca even more suspicious because she and Wil were friends. Erk voiced out the possibility of Raven actually _wanting _to help Mathew _because _Wil wanted to, but Lucius shot it down immediately, saying "Only Priscilla is supposed to have that power," which Erk agreed to, being one of the few people who were in on the sibling's secret. Theories flew around for a bit, and as Lucius began to describe a particularly elaborate one involving blackmail and animals, he was interrupted by someone suddenly materializing between the two magic users, saying-

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?"

-one of the worst lines, _ever_.

"Yeah, I knew it was a bad one," Mao admitted, settling himself on Lucius back as if the monk were a personal reclining chair. "Got it from some _awful_ book, almost made me throw up, just reading it…"

"Oof," said Lucius.

Mao scowled. "_That _is the exact same sound Erky made this morning."

"Well, with the way you fling yourself at people, no shock." Erk muttered darkly.

Mao shot him a glare that went unseen because the tactician's spiky blond hair flopped over his eyes. "

"Mngh…sleepy…so much…stuff to do…" Mao mourned for himself. "Bury me now, Erk. I can't move…'nd everything's so dark…can't see a thing…"

"Yes, that tends to happen when you close your eyes," informed Erk when he brushed away the tactician's bangs. "And I can't bury you with Lucius, I think Raven's reserving that spot."

"Erk!" Lucius cried indignantly, sitting up quickly so that Mao almost fell of his back ("Nice one," said Erk). "You make Raymond sound like some sort of a…a…"

"Perve?" Mao offered.

Lucius blinked. "What does that mean?"

"Like Sain," Erk clarified.

"Oh. Well, yes, that's what I meant."

"Sleeepy…" Mao whined…

…and promptly fell asleep.

Lucius poked him.

"………"

"Lethargic," Erk commented.

Lucius nodded as the sleeping tactician slid of his back and onto the grass.

"Oof," Mao blinked awake for a second, before his eyelids drooped ever his golden eyes again, resuming slumber.

Silence.

"I'd better take him back," Erk muttered. With surprising ease, the mage scooped up the sleeping tactician in his arms and bade goodbye to Lucius.

"Erky…Merlinus' tent…"

"Sure. Be there in ten minutes. Now go to sleep!"

______________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
